According to Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Ind. Chem., Vol. A24, 107 (1993), silver is a precious metal which is not easily oxidized and has good electrical and thermal conductivity and catalytic and antibacterial activity, and thus silver and silver compounds are widely used in the industries of silver alloys, plating, medicines, photographs, electric and electronic products, fibers, detergents, household appliances, etc. In addition, the silver compound may be used as a catalyst for synthesizing an organic material and polymer. Specifically, a lead usage is restricted, and a metal pattern is required in new fields such as a low resistance metal wiring, a printed circuit board (PCB), a flexible circuit board (FPC), a RFID tag antenna, an electromagnetic shielding, plasma display (PDP), a liquid crystal display (TFTLCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a flexible display, an organic thin film transistor (OTFT), or the like, or the silver is used as an electrode, or the like, in an electrical and electronic component circuit such that an recent interest in the silver has been increased.
In the case of using the silver, a silver paste prepared by containing a nanoparticle, powder, or flake-typed silver, and a binder resin or a solvent may be directly used, or various types of silver and organic silver compounds prepared by reacting a silver compound such as silver nitrate with other compounds in an aqueous solution or an organic solvent to thereby form colloid or fine particles may be used. The organic silver compound is used for forming metal patterns by various methods such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), plasma deposition, sputtering, electroplating, photolithography, electron beam, laser, or the like.
Carboxylate is well known as a ligand of an organic metal complex among the organic silver compounds (see Prog. Inorg. Chem., 10, p. 233 (1968)). In general, since metal carboxylate complexes including silver are susceptible to light, less soluble in organic solvents (see J. Chem. Soc., (A)., p. 514 (1971), U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,312) and are discomposed at high temperature, they are limited in the application thereof in spite of easiness in preparation thereof.
Several methods have been proposed to solve this problem in J. Inorg. Nucl. Chem., 40, p. 1599 (1978), Ang. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl., 31, p. 770 (1992), Eur. J. Solid State Inorg. Chem., 32, p. 25 (1995), J. Chem. Cryst., 26, p. 99 (1996), Chem. Vapor Deposition, 7, 111 (2001), Chem. Mater., 16, 2021 (2004), U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,661, and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-0085357. For example, a method of using compounds containing a long alkyl chain in a carboxylic acid or using an amine compound or a phosphine compound may be proposed. However, the kind of derivatives of a compound derived from the silver is restricted so far, and further the derivatives lack stability and solubility and have high decomposition temperature and low decomposition rate for forming patterns of a metal, and thus, various substances therefor can not be used.
The present inventors have presented a stable and highly soluble complex compound and a preparation method thereof as described in Korean Patent Application Nos. 2005-11475 and 2005-11478. However, in order to use the metal pattern as described above to successfully manufacture various application products, a high degree of ink composition is required.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention have done their efforts in order to solve this problem, and as a result successfully reached the present invention.